Opuestos
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Son dos polos tan distintos, sus llamados solo inician a partir de que el otro le necesita. No sabían de nada hasta que se llamaron y encontraron al punto donde supieron que ambos estaban destinados, algo que iniciaba tan simple como una burbuja estallando al instante. Sus instintos desbordaban en esos momentos, no había marcha atras.


_Opuestos._

 _One-shot._

Las explosiones, los gruñidos y gritos sin sentido era algo que hacía delirante aquel encuentro, Shouto lo sabía al verle molesto; casi tan cerca de derrumbar la pared a su lado de ellos y era más bien sabido que Katsuki se negaba a confirmar lo que ambos sabían. Sin previa discreción, un olor inundo sus fosas nasales, un breve recuerdo llego a su mente como si se tratara de una burbuja que explotaba al instante.

Tomo las manos del chico, el cual solo intento alejarse con cierto temor en sus ojos y él lo sabía, Shouto sabía que Katsuki tenía miedo de lo que se avecinaba; no lo negaba, porque el igual tenía miedo a lo que sucedía con él al tenerlo cerca, como si de una reacción instantánea fuera. Su cuerpo se dejaba envolver por esas reacciones, unas tan primitiva se tratara; tal cual su palabra que describía ese sentimiento era adormecedora.

Ambas reacciones eran similares, sabían desde ese primer momento donde sus cuerpos reaccionaron que eran destinados. Shouto como el alfa de Katsuki y él contrario como omega del mayor, sus cuerpos reaccionaban sin recibir instrucciones.

—Yo… —trato de articular alguna frase, pero de sus labios de Shouto solo salían gruñidos que insistían a contestar el llamado de su omega

— ¡Cállate! ¡Joder! —Katsuki gritó como protesta, apretando ambos dientes y cerrando ambos ojos—. Maldito bastardo de mierda, ni se te ocurra tocarme

—No es eso, solo que no podría detenerme —contesto Shouto tan apacible, sus pasos se volvían silenciosos— y sabes que por instinto corresponderías esta situación

—Y no crees que aborrezco esa idea, ¡¿Ah?! Más cuando tú eres ese despreciable hijo de perra que quiere dominarme —la voz áspera de Katsuki parecía ir perdiéndose ante el toque de él —. Deja de tocarme, ¡Es una mierda irritante!

—Pareces un gato arisco —dijo Shouto ignorando lo que decía el omega

En respuesta, sus dedos comenzaron a pasearse en cada una de sus mejillas, tocando esa suave piel que irradiaba el contrario y sintiéndose hipnotizado por esa idea de probar que tan esponjosos eran sus labios. Ambos dedos pulgares iniciaron aquel acto, donde lo primero que hacían era ver que tan extraordinarios eran los labios del contrario y llegaba a delinearlos de una forma como si se tratara de un dibujante en esos momentos, la obra de arte parecía redimirse ante aquellas caricias. Parecía querer quedarse sumiso, omitir cualquier queja y dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas que le provocaba el simple toque del chico heterocromático.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y Shouto estaba dudoso a lo siguiente que haría, recibiría cualquier golpe si era necesario, pero no podía contenerse al probar lo que tanto le llamaba la atención en esos momentos, se sintió tan perdido al acercarse viendo a Katsuki con cierta esperanza de que batallara ante aquel simple movimiento de su parte. Fue dos simples segundos donde sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí, las manos del ojí rubí buscaban que el heterocromático se acercara; culminando aquello que quería iniciar, sus labios se encontraron, sus mentes quedaron nubladas al sentir su primer encuentro.

La reacción de ambos fue desencadenante, un remolino de emociones que provocaba ese fatídico encuentro, los besos no calmaron sus ansias de sentir más del contrario. Absortos a lo que podía suceder después, iban perdiéndose entre las caricias que proporcionaban sus instintos y tales que llegaban a palpar sus manos de ambos cuando sus prendas iban siendo desprendidas en el acto. Sus cuerpos se comunicaban, se encontraban entre ellos y llegaban a envolverse en aquel momento, ambos parecían disfrutarlo, sus voces clamaban por más justo cuando Shouto hizo presencia en el interior de Katsuki, una mordida en su cuello fue más que suficiente para reclamar lo que era suyo.

Las envolventes sensaciones que llegaron de picada cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, se llegaron a entretener un poco más entre los besos, caricias y el sexo que perduraron en aquel pequeño encuentro donde ambos se llamaron con una gran insistencia, sin palabras e igual entre tropezones hasta dar con el contrario.

—Te detesto, me escuchaste maldito mitad-mitad —comento Katsuki

—No esperaba más de ti —respondió Shouto sin dejar de tomar la mano del contrario— y al final, te darás cuenta de que me amas

—Soñando admitirá esas patrañas sin sentido —dijo Katsuki causando una pequeña explosión con su mano—. Asi que escucha bien, ¡Te odio! Solo porque soy un estúpido omega sino te partiría la cara a golpes

—Puedes intentarlo —las palabras de Shouto fueron tan simples y a la vez tan interesantes

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo intente? Acaso, aparte de estúpido eres idiota —ahora Katsuki parecía irradiar más enojo y molestia al tenerlo cerca—, deja de joderme

—Lo digo enserio, inténtalo —Shouto se encogió de hombros y dio un leve suspiro— o acaso tienes miedo solo porque soy alfa

—Ni que fuera el pendejo de Deku, te destrozare —contesto Katsuki terminando aquella conversación

Lo siguiente fue verle en un arranque de furia, el dolor de sus caderas le molestaba al igual que la marca en su cuello que había dejado el contrario frente a él y lo vio de nuevo, gruñir mientras causaba pequeñas explosiones con sus manos. Aquel omega era complejo, una pregunta llego a su mente al pensar sobre las diferencias que tenían, ambos no podían congeniar o eso quería pensar, se imaginaba a alguien como Midoriya o tal vez Iida, pero nunca a ese chico que tenía arranques de rabia y orgullo. Lo vio improbable, como si de un sueño loco se tratase, aquel donde él mismo podía ser protagonista de un inalcanzable objeto de búsqueda, pero lo tenía junto a él en esos momentos, irradiando su molestia al ver aquella marca en su cuello e intentaba cubrirla con algunas vendas que andaba buscando.

Por consiguiente, se levantó siguiendo sus pasos, asegurándose de que el chico no causara algún daño en su habitación y al final tomando su mano para comenzar a soltar pequeñas caricias con aquellas objeciones de Katsuki, el cual continuaba con esa irradiante molestia al sentirse expuesto ante él.

Su nuevo alfa.

* * *

 _Ha nacido este one-shot para conquistar el mundo ewer okey no XD pero bueno, etto... Volvere algun día (?)_

 _O eso quiero creer :B igual publicare otras cosillas que tengo terminadas y pues nada, estoy igual en wattpad e.e por si no me conocen, publique aqui más que nada porque hay personillas que no estan en esa plataforma, mejor tarde que nunca._

 _Tengo más cosas que publicar aqui, puede que las suba ahorita mismo de otras shipps distintas._

Nos vemos!

Bye~


End file.
